1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer incorporated type electronic camera and a member to be recorded thereof, and more specifically, to a printer incorporated type electronic camera which incorporates a printer therein and a member to be recorded thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic still cameras incorporating an imaging element therein have been put on the market by various manufactures and widely used. Further, various types of electronic still cameras in which a printer is incorporated have been also developed or put on the market.
The conventional printer incorporated type electronic still cameras, many of which are a monochrome type, employ a heat sensitive system using heat sensitive paper, a heat sublimation system using ordinary paper and an ink ribbon or a heat melting system as a print system. In any of the systems, a sheet-shaped or roll-tape-shaped recording paper for print is directly loaded to an electronic camera main body for making print thereon. Examples of the conventional camera employing roll-type shaped recording paper are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-46563 (laid open; Feb. 14, 1997) and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-188870 (laid open; Dec. 1, 1987).
Since many of the conventional printer incorporated type electronic still cameras are the monochrome type, however, when these cameras are arranged as a color type, they become expensive. In addition, since they incorporate a printer unit, there is a possibility that the external size of their camera main body is increased.
Further, the conventional printer incorporated type electronic still cameras also have a drawback that it is difficult for users to handle them because they must directly load the sheet-shaped or roll-tape-shaped recording paper for print to the camera main body.